


Ruby Red

by DroverD2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assassins, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills Deadpool, Blood Drinking, Eye Kink, F/M, King - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sire Bond, Teen Wolf Season 4, Vampire King, Vampires, Werejaguar Kate Argent, lots of teasing, sexy eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroverD2/pseuds/DroverD2
Summary: Ariella been running errands for her sire since the King took everything from him. He Used to be Caring but turned cruel since that day. This time was for a stone. While he been trying to get more powerful, looking for ways to get the edge above the King to get his revenge, She was trying to find a way to break the sire bond she has with him.Stiles was giving everyone space since his actions led the death of two friends. In this time though he been helping Malia come to terms with her human form. Teaching her the joy of food like pizza. One night he gets a visit from a very familiar face and it turns out he been with Stiles ever since that night, and something is wrong.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Malia Tate & Original Female Character(s), Nogitsune & Stiles Stilinski, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski & Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chatper 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month before the new semester

One month before the new semester.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles was just getting home after showing Malia how great a pizza can be. It's been refreshing after these past few months since that day. That day changed Stiles. He's been quieter. He wanted to give everyone space while they grieve. 

The death of Allison and Aiden affected everyone. Isaac and Argent left for France. Argent knew about the relationship he had with Allison and how close they were. Ethan, dealing with the loss of his brother whilst blaming Stiles for letting that demon in, goes on and moves to England. Stiles completely understand his hatred for him. Ethan did visit him before he left saying that one day he will forgive him but today is not the day.

Scott came over every now and then to help him with Malia. Stiles could tell Scott was sad but he never said anything about it. It was hard to look him in the face sometimes knowing his first love died in his arms.

It was hardest giving Lydia space. The girl he liked since the 3rd grade that he would do anything for. It's his fault that her best friend is now dead. It's his fault that her boyfriend is no longer with her.

If stiles had one wish, it would be to go back and find another way to save his and his friend's parents that night instead of finding the damn Nemonton. He gets these thoughts that he should just burn the thing but didn't want to upset the stupid tree stump. He would never go through with it in case of something worse happening because of it.

One good thing that came with all of this was Malia. She was refreshing to stiles. Not knowing much about the world other than the wild kingdom rules she abided by. She is like a sister to Stiles. Although they do sleep in the same bed with each other only because he is the only one she trusts and after hearing one of Stiles's nightmares, she wanted to comfort him. She never knew what she was missing with being stuck in her coyote form.

The night after getting pizza stiles convinced her that she should stay with her dad for a couple of nights. He just got her back and still loves her even knowing what she is and what happened. He fainted when he learned about everything.

As Stiles was going up his stairs he hears someone calling out his name. "Stiles-s-s-s." He freezes up knowing that they got rid of void didn't stop his nightmares of all the killing and pain he caused being trapped in his mind. Almost every night now he hears him say his name in that creepy bone-chilling demonic voice.

Stiles sprints back down the stairs looking around for any sight of anyone. He wouldn't think his best friend Scott would ever do a prank like that or anyone for that matter. With that, he grabbed his baseball bat which is now metal after his old one broke hitting the conjoined twins wolf form. After making sure of locking all the doors and windows he makes his way upstairs again when he hears it again. "Stiles-s-s-s.".

Stiles sprints up the stairs to his room, shutting and locking it behind him. His mind racing. He cant be dreaming, they got rid of him. He quickly looks down to his hands open counting each finger. "5-6-7-8-9-10. 10 fingers". He grabs a book by his bed on his nightstand. "The Maze Runner". He can still read too. His breathing comes down to normal once he knows he's not dreaming. But if he's not dreaming, who is calling out his name?

Stiles runs to his bathroom looking in the mirror splashing his face with water. He has this strange feeling in his gut that he is in danger. He shuts his eyes for what feels like 5 minutes. When he opens his eyes he realizes the whole room was dark. The light above him starts flickering. He looks back to the mirror to see this figure behind him between the flickering. Stiles jumps and crashes into the toilet behind him. He glances to the spot the figure was in to see no one. He stays on the ground for a minute processing what hell is going on and thinking of what to do. He gets startled when he hears a normal voice from his bedroom calling out to him to come on out of the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom he sees the one person he never wanted to see again. He can easily see the difference between him and void with just how his eyes and how dark and evil he looks.

"Miss me?" Void ask.

All Stiles wanted to do at that moment was run. Runaway and never come back. If void is back now he would certainly follow him. Bring him to some deserted island so he couldn't hurt anybody again, but he thinks about how that would affect Malia and his dad. He couldn't do that to them. Malia losing the one she trusts the most and his dad losing his son.

Stiles do however try to get as far away as possible from void right now. Going straight to the door to unlock it. He tries to unlock it to no avail. He goes to ram it when void pipes up "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Well, technically I am you so I'm telling you not to ram your door like you're a battering ram. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself. You aren't getting through it with how weak you are currently anyway". All Stiles could do was send him a death glare not even wanting to talk to him. He looks towards the window and thinks about how much damage he would do to himself if he would jump.

"The window is locked too" Void tells him as if he knew exactly what he was doing. In defeat "I thought you were gone" Stiles turns around and says in a shaky voice. "Well, technically I stayed... The demon is the one that is gone"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

VOID POV

I was walking through the forest taking in all of the beauty. I loved forests and walking in them. I remember walking in them with my mom until a hunter killed her. She was the most peaceful Fire kitsune there was. She despised violence, hated it so much that before she died when hunters were chasing us one day she made me promised that I wouldn't go after revenge if she died. As much as I wanted to kill everyone that was involved I made sure I kept my promise.

I kept walking until I felt like I was in one of my dreams, well nightmare I have often. The dream was reliving my mother's death over and over again in the woods. Seeing her dragged by her fire-red hair into the middle of an opening to see her last cry. This time it wasn't a hunter who killed her. It was a dark fur fox. The fox looks at me and starts running to me. With a quick glance at his eyes, I know exactly what he is. My mother always told me to never cross and stay away from them. There aren't many left and if they ever do possess a kitsune they're hunted by other kitsunes. The last thing I heard was a demonic-like chuckle and I blackout.

That was around 1000 years ago. Turns out he was a new Nogitsune so once he possessed me it was harder for other kitsunes to figure out what was actually inside me. I had to endure all the killing he did, all the taunting innocent souls. I hated it. I felt like I have broken the promise I gave my mother every single day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles POV

Do you see how I am as much of a victim if not more than you Stiles?" Void asks him angrily after going through his past.

Stiles still not trusting him, he asks him "So why are you back now?"

"I'm still a Nogitsune Stiles. I've been feeding on the pain in beacon hills for the past two months. I have a feeling you are something too."

"Ha right you, ok you found out my secret. I'm an Abominable Snowman, " Stiles replies sarcastically as his defensive measure. Deep down he knew when they destroyed his other body that he should have died too and was wondering ever since how he is still alive.

"Actually, I'm thinking more like a fox. Have you grown a tail recently? Maybe nine? See there was a lot of pain here Stiles. With everything he did, I would have been fine for a long while but someone else been feeding off of it, and the only pull I have that would be another Nogitsune is well... you". He finishes giving stiles an accused look.

Ariella POV

Anthony called in this stupid favor. I was finally relaxing and settling down when he called asking for a stupid stone. Why couldn't he just leave me alone for once instead of making me do all these errands? Stupid sire bond. I have been trying to find a way to break it for the last 200 years.

It would be easy if the stone wasn't in a hunter's compound. All of them jacked up on vervain makes it harder since I won't be able to compel them.

All I heard on my way to the vault of theirs was them talking about this girl that died and that they're mad that her father isn't going after the man who put her into it, that he retired from being a hunter. Apparently, It happened in Beacon Hills. One of my friends, well only friends lives there.

I've heard quite a lot about that town, its similar to my town I'm currently living in with how many "animal attacks" that happens there. However, I think their death toll is higher now with their recent string of killings be more of a massacre than singular killings. Maybe I will drop a visit and catch up after I get this stupid stone.

I've managed to sneak by and got into their vault of god knows what that can hurt supernatural creatures. Walking in I see all the weapons they stored, it was like they were preparing for an apocalypse.

I spot a box full of stones of all sorts of colors and sizes next to a Katana. Luckily Anthony told me the color, shape, and size of the stone he wants specifically. That I could not mistake it as it's a Ruby Red. My best guess is that he wants it for some sort of ritual to make him stronger and powerful.

Just as I was about to get it and make my getaway, I started to feel trapped. I turn around to see this grandma looking at me. I went to go tear her throat out when I get pushed back by this barrier.

I look down. "Mountain ash, Haven't seen that in a long while"

She just smirks at me and points a gun at me. "Listen grandma, That toy won't do anything to me. I'm not a mutt". The next sound I hear is the gun going off. I fall to the ground with a thud. The last thing I see was the stone I came to retrieve next to me with the rest of the stones that fell to the ground. I stare at it as my vision is overcome with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is my first time writing fanfiction. This will most likely be terrible. I know I changed a few things about the storyline, and just threw most of any mythological sense out the window but hey it's my idea. I do have plans to go into season 5 after finishing season 4 if this isn't a flop.
> 
> Let me know what you think, any comments are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

My whole body was shocked waking me up from my sleep. This was the 6th time void waked me up like this just because I wouldn’t listen to him. It was also the 6th day without Malia and my nightmares were getting really bad.

“Why Must you be so annoying”

“Because you won't talk to me or hear me out. If I'm right, you need a lot of help and only I can give that help”

“Can you blame me for not wanting to talk to you?”

“And for the last time that wasn’t me”

“And for the last time, I don’t need your help”

“Stiles you been tired a lot recently and groggy and well weaker than normal. You need my help.” Maybe he was right. Maybe I do need help. If he can really help maybe I can help the pack too and be able to defend myself with them.

“If I let you talk will you let me sleep till noon?”

“Deal.” That was quick. “You need to find a way to feed on pain and chaos”

“So your help is telling me I have to be like Void?” The deserted island is the best idea if that`s the case. No way am I putting the pack through that again.

“No you don’t have to cause the pain and chaos, just feed on it.”

“How am I going to do that, you said that it's low here”

“it's Beacon Hills, something is bound to happen.” 

“Not Helpful. Is there another way?” Honestly, I'm just waiting for the next thing to happen. It`s been awfully quiet recently. Whatever it is I just open that the pack can be back to normal so we can defeat it intact.

“Well Void did love the hospital since there was a lot of pain, and the hospital is a hot spot for chaos in beacon hills.”

“Wait, will I be able to take their pain? Not just feed on it?”

“It won't be as much of an effect as Scott or a beta but yes.”

“Ok fine I will ask Melissa if there is anything I can do at the hospital. Maybe a cleaner or something, But I will call her after I get this much-needed sleep if you don’t mind.” 

“Fine but this conversation is still not finished”

Every time I fall asleep I hope I wake up and this was all some horrible dream. I can't hurt anyone again. No, I won't hurt anyone again not like before. Leaving will of course hurt my dad, Malia, and maybe the pack but it would be the right thing to do. I just need to find out if can use this new knowledge for good. Maybe I can help people instead and not be the person the pack needs to protect.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ARIELLA POV

“I CAN’T WAIT TO RIP ALL YOUR HEARTS OUT YOU MISERABLE PIECES OF SHIT”

Being locked up without blood for a vampire is the worse thing that you can do to my kind. That and with the daily doses of vervain makes figuring out a way to escape near impossible. I can go without blood for a few days just fine but it's been 6 days and with vervain I’m really low on blood. The only blood I can drink is some blood that pooled on the floor from what only I can guess was their last prisoner.

“Shut it leech” Came from one of the guards outside the room. I Swear I am going to kill every single one of these bastards. Anthony knows where I am but I doubt he will send someone else for me. The only reason I got captured was because of myself underestimating them. I am his best, well I guess you can call me an employee with payment from him meaning survival. Whenever he needs something done he comes to me. He was a leader of a mafia family in the 1920s just to feel even more powerful. I was his prized assassin. Going as far as taking jobs for me from other family's. I was quite good at those arts. I used guns and other weapons so no hunters would be on my trail. More so he liked how quick I could get anything done,

I've been captured once before. Anthony did send some of his sires after me. I was fine when I met up with them. My escape ended up with me draining every single last one of my captors. That’s was long ago and they didn’t have all these means like this hunter family. I'll probably drain just a few, just have to bide my time and wait for the right opportunity to escape. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

STILES POV

All I hear is a book being slammed on the ground when I wake up. I open my eyes to see void looking at me with a smirk. “Its noon”

“What the hell, what if my dad comes in here to see 2 of me”

“Simple I just go back in your body”

“what do you mean”

“I'm tied to you Stiles. I look exactly like you, I can hear your thoughts” “And can even hear me in your head” I hear Void talking in my head. This is going to be terrible. “Ok stop that.” I say.

“Going back on people finding out, what about your friends?” I mean they won’t be able to sense me I don’t think but with you, if you feed a lot I think they may sense something like you getting powerful. Or sense it if you just started being stronger and faster in front of them.”

He has a point, I will need to act like I'm just regular old Stiles. “I won't tell them now but I will soon. Maybe I tell Malia or my dad. Maybe Melissa since I'm going to ask her for some job help. It's too soon for the pack to know, but there is one person I could talk to since she isn’t in beacon hills anymore.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Cora, how's it going?”

Since Cora left I called her a few times but since Void I been calling her quite often. Her and Malia have been helping me cope with everything that happens.

“What going on Stiles?”

“Nothing is going-“

“Stiles. I know that voice. What is going on that you can't tell the pack or Malia?”

“Ok listen please don’t freak out or anything but I may not be as human as I was before anymore.”

What do you mean? Are you ok? Who bit you? I can help you if yo-“

“Ok calm down, I am fine" I had to cut her off. "Well, kind of.”

“Stiles” She yells on the phone that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

“Ok let me finish before you say anything else. Void is back but not evil void. It's really hard to explain but he can become his own body and come back inside me… that really doesn’t sound right. He can hear my thoughts and also talk in my head.”

“…”

“Cora? Please say something.” 

“So what exactly are you?”

“Well he`s still technically a Nogitsune and he`s saying there is another Nogitsune in beacon hills and since nothing terrible is going on, he thinks I'm passively feeding on the remaining pain and chaos evil Void left here.” 

“Wow? Are you going to tell anyone else? Deaton?”

“Well yea one day but not today of course. And Deaton sister was going to kill me as the Nogitsune in Eichen house so.”

“Stiles you can call me anytime you know, but you should tell someone else. Now, how`s my cousin doing? Have you told her yet?”

“She`s doing fine. Since I found out about Void she has been at her father's house. She had her first taste of pizza not too long ago. About Peter being her father I don’t know Cora, what if she gets mad and Peter manipulates her?” Me and Scott made the decision to not tell her until we find the right time to. Cora didn't agree with it but understood it.

“Stiles I`m sorry but I have to go, but Malia, you need to tell her and soon. If she finds out some other way the reason you aren’t telling her, will guarantee to happen. And with the whole Nogitsune thing, you need to find a way to manage it. I know you can do it."

As soon as I hang up Void pipes up. "Well, she took that well. You don't think she will tell her brother?"

"No." I haven't seen or heard of Derek recently. The sour wolf is probably out somewhere being broody howling at the moon. He could be another person I could talk to about this maybe. I`m glad I can talk to Cora about this at least. Deaton is out of the question. I don't really trust him with his cryptic answers.


End file.
